Boyfriends, Battles & Blotchy Eyes
by Alicelinford
Summary: Stella is beginning to like TJ, and looking at the signs hes giving her, he likes her too. *just my interpretation on what would happen if they got together* :D
1. Updates

Disclaimer: I do not own Stella Etc. !

**From:** *Stella*

**To:** Frankie

**Subject:** BoyFriend Troubles .. !

**Attachments:** Boyfriends, Battles & Blotchy Eyes

Frankie! :)

How are you? How's London? It's been to long since we last spoke, so much for an email a day huh? Oh well, it's actually been a pretty interesting week!

First of all, do you remember last week when we were on the phone and i mentioned about me and TJ? I'm starting to think its not all in my imagination, and i think he actually might LIKE me back!

BUT, unfortunately a girl called Ella's on her hols down here for a few weeks – and she seems to be getting preeeetty close to TJ, i don't think hes to comfortable about it though!

+ My dads _redecorating_, AGAIN.. so like usual the house is practically crumbling at our feet, hes up on the roof at the moment trying to re tile the hole he made last time! :S

I wont keep you any longer, Mums calling for dinner. But i've attached the full story of the week! Hope its not to confusing, believe me it sounds less confusing after it was typed up than when it was actually happening!

Miss you :(

But M8's 4eva! :D

*Stella*

**.xxxx.**


	2. Confusing Signs

"Come on Stella..." TJ Whined, waiting at the door while I was trying to get a cat that wasn't Colin off of my legs and into the living room. "Were going to be **LATE!**"

"Okaay, I'm coming!" I called back giving the cat one last shove that sent it flying across the hall with a hiss. Oops, is spose I'll have to apologize to him later.

"Hey... remind me to buy some salmon on the way back will you?" I asked TJ

"Why..." TJ wondered, I swear he should be used to me asking for random things by now?

"Because, if I walk back into that house without a bribe I will get my foot sliced off" I replied, chuckling.

TJ was silent, after living in Portbay for just over a year now I think TJ was only just starting to understand me and my weird obsession with my cats.

We was meant to be meeting Amber & Rach at the beach at 1pm; looking at my watch, I realised it was now just gone half past one. How do you waste so much time battling with a cat? We continued to walk to the beach, chatting as normal when he suddenly stopped, turned to face me and gave me an unexpected hug.

"What was that for?"

"I... I... just thought it'd be easier to start like that than go ahead and say what I was going to say to you." TJ nervously replied.

"Which was...?"

"Well... Err, don't worry, I can tell you later..."

Publishers note: I know this is short, but I just wanted to publish the first chapter to get the story flowing :)

Reviews please! That's the only thing that encourages me to write!

**.xxxx.**


	3. Explanations

"Umm... ok" I agreed, curious to find out what had made him suddenly hug me. We walked in awkward silence the rest of the way to the beach, TJ only speaking once to ask me what the time was.

"HEY! STELLA! HELLOO?" Rachel bellowed from half way across the beach

"Oh sorry, yes?" I responded dreamily

"You looked completely zoned out! We watched you and TJ walk down the coast and neither of you said a word!" Amber said

"Yeah... something weird happened earlier, I'll explain later." I stuttered

TJ, Amber and Rachel and I spent the rest of the day at the beach and the pier, until we were all broke and armed with at least 5 teddies each! Then we headed back to my house (after picking up the salmon!) and lounged about in my garden for an hour.

"Do you want the rest of that?" Amber asked me, pointing to the tub of triple chocolate ice cream I had balanced on my knee.

"Nah, dig in" I replied, passing the tub to Amber who greedily shovelled the last of it into her mouth.

After a while we decided to put a movie on and watch a bit of that, my mum came in half way through and asked if Rachel and Amber wanted to stay over, which of course they accepted. Just after the credits had rolled onto the screen TJ stood up and made his way to the door.

"Err, I've gotta go sorry, my mum wants me home before dark." He said, before leaving the room and running down the stairs.

"He seemed a bit, uptight?" Amber asked

"He's been like that the entire day?" Rachel added.

"Yeah, you know earlier when I said something really weird happened today?" I started

"Uh huh?" Rachel mumbled – trying to pull her PJ top over her hair without ruining it, "why did my mum have to pack me the PJS that are too small?"

"There not, you're just too worried about your perfect hair being messed up by the neck hole!" Amber laughed

"WHATEVER!" Rachel retaliated, loudly.

"Guys? I have a problem here, I need your help!" I interrupted

"Oh sorry Stell, what's up?" Amber apologized

"Well... when me and TJ were walking to the beach, he suddenly turned around and hugged me, and when I asked him why, he said 'I thought it would be easier to do that than go ahead and say what I was going to say to you'. I asked him what he was going to say, but he said not to worry and that he can tell me later?" I explained. "I dunno what he was on about!"

Amber and Rachel gave each other a look and randomly starting jumping on my bed screaming: OHLALA!

"What on earth...?" I shouted,

"Duh! Stella you're so slow!" Rachel shouted

"Excuse Me!" I replied

"Stella... do you not get it? There's only one logical explanation!" Amber giggled

"What?" I asked

"Well..." Rachel began.


End file.
